The goals of the Administrative (Admin) Core are: (1) to coordinate the timely generation and exchange of research ideas and information among OHSU SCCPIR project investigators, including the seamless interaction with consortium activities at the University of Pittsburgh (Project 1; Dr. J. Cameron), and the University of California, Los Angeles (Project IV, Drs. D. Dumesic and G. Chazenbalk), (2) to facilitate the maintenance and efficient use of female rhesus monkeys within the Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core, including the assignment and monitoring of the four experimental treatment groups as used by Projects l-lll, plus completion of the fertility trial, (3) to promote the training and career development of basic/clinical scientists electing to pursue research in reproduction and infertility research, (4) to support outreach activities that increase community and student awareness of the values of research and advances in reproductive health, and (5) to integrate the activities of the OHSU SCCPIR with those of other NICHD-funded U54 Centers and scientists through interactions with the NICHD Research Coordinator, the SCCPIR Steering Committee, and various focus groups. The Supervisor of the Admin Core, and P.I. of the OHSU SCCPIR Center, is Richard L. Stouffer, Ph.D., Senior Scientist and Head, Division of Reproductive & Developmental Sciences, Oregon National Primate Research Center and Professor, Department of Obstetrics & Gynecology, OHSU. Dr. Stouffer will be responsible for the day-to-day oversight of SCCPIR operations. To provide assistance to the P.I., in resolution of problems, review of progress, and research planning, three types of committees will operate: (1) an External Advisory Board comprised of five prominent scientists from outside OHSU will annually provide research review and visioning, including review of collaborative (cross-center) pilot projects, (2) an Internal Advisory Board of scientists within OHSU will provide advice on day-to-day operations, plus assist in selection of cross-SCCPIR trainees, and (3) Core Oversight Committees (for the NHP and Outreach Cores) will provide annual review of core activities and recommendations for improvement. The P.l./Admin Core Supervisor will interact regularly with ONPRC, OHSU and NICHD officials to promote SCCPIR programs locally, nationally and internationally.